Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X
}} iOS }} |genre = Endless runner, Platformer |modes = Single-player| ratings = PEGI: 7 |platform = *Android *iOS devices |pregame = Mitchell Dash }} Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X is an endless runner platform video game developed by Viacom International Media Networks Europe and Sumo Digital, published and distributed by Nickelodeon (Viacom), exclusively for mobile devices, and is the sequel to Mitchell Dash. Unlike its predecessor, the cast and levels of Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X are derived from the Mitchell X television series, though the gameplay elements remain. The game was given a soft launch on Google Play on 1 July 2015 for the Android, with an iOS release following on 9 October, and is currently offered for free via the Google Play and iTunes stores. Overview A sequel, Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X, was soft launched on Android on July 1, 2015 and iOS on August 18, 2015. At that time, the game was only officially available in the Canada and Ireland app stores. It is affiliated with the French-American television series and separate franchise of the same name. It was made available worldwide to iOS users on October 8, 2015 and Android users on October 16, 2015. Gameplay Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X uses many of the same gameplay elements from Mitchell Dash. The game is an endless runner, where the player directs the playable characters through never-ending 3D levels, collecting rings and avoiding obstacles, mines and enemies. The playable character automatically moves forward at all times, so the player has to utilize the characters' skills and movements to avoid or overcome obstacles. The goal is simply to run as far as possible without hitting a wall, falling off the course, or taking a hit with no Rings in the characters' possession. Like its predecessors, Rings can be collected throughout the levels or purchased via microtransactions. Accumulated Rings can be used to purchase further content in the game, such as items and upgrades. Throughout the levels Red Star Rings can be found (only five can be found on the course per day); however, players can purchase them as well, or obtain them from Prizes. They are used to buy new playable characters, every fifth upgrade for a character, and can also be used to prolong gameplay and to purchase other incidentals such as Event tickets and storage for upgrades. Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X features both enemies and levels/environments taken directly from the Mitchell X television series. As new features, the game introduces Team Play mode where the player gets to race with up to three characters and earn higher scores, the Enerbeam mechanic where tilting the device will swing the runner along Ener-Rails, and special unlockable powers for the characters such as Amy's Hammer, Knuckles' Jump Up & Slam attack, Sonic's enhanced Dash and more. The game also includes magical beings called "Sprites" which the player can collect and evolve to improve their run, similar to the Chao in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Boom Boost The Boom Boost is a feature that can be purchased for $ 1.99 and will last one week. Character Levels By spending Rings or Red Star Rings, characters can be levelled up. Doing so increases the characters' Character Score Multipliers, making it easier to gain more points whilst they are a member of the player's team during a run. Raising a character's level will furthermore sometimes add to the player's Global Score Multiplier level. Level 5 grants 100XP, level 10 grants 150XP, and level 15 grants 250XP. Powerups Special Item Boxes can be collected throughout the course, providing bonuses during play. Each item automatically activates when collected and expires some time after: Characters Playable These are the playable characters of Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom. Each character has a special ability that generally impacts the game as they are running, and boosts the score the player receives as long as they are part of the team: Non-playable characters *Dr. Eggman *Lady Goat *Mayor Fink *Walrus Child *Walrus Male *Wild Cat Enemies *Buzz Bomber *Crabmeat *Motobug Levels Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom originally consisted of two levels, each making up an endless road with no set goal. With the subsequent updates to the game, this number has been expanded to four. By using the Junction sub-level, one can move between levels. The levels in the order of their introduction are: #Junction #Village #Eggman's Lair #Mountain Sprites Sprites are magical beings and the companions for the characters. Equipping them will unlock special abilities that provide support during a run; up to three may be used at a time. Some can only be used once (One use), whereas others can be used repeatedly (Forever). Forever Sprites can be levelled up and evolved to improve their abilities. Sprites can be obtained by completing certain events, unlocking prize packages, waiting for a Sprite Bottle to grant a free Sprite, or by purchasing Sprite Bottles using Red Star Rings. Missions During regular play (outside of event mode), two missions are assigned at a time - one from each of the lists below. Missions from the first must be completed within a single run, whereas missions from the second may be achieved over the course of multiple runs. Completing a mission awards a prize at the end of play (either Paper, Bronze, or Silver. Prizes offer XP to the player's Global Score Multiplier in addition to Rings, Red Star Rings, Sprites, or Boom Boosts), and moves the player on to the next mission in the list. When completed, each list repeats from the top. Events The player can participate in new Events and Daily SEGA Challenges to earn special Prizes. The player will need an internet connection for this; the rest of the game can be played offline. Upon finishing the event, the player will enter a leaderboard where the top fifty players get extra prizes when the event timer expires. Event goals vary, as do the prizes. Short events, with a Sprite Bottle as an award, are offered regularly (multiple times per day) and have short durations. Events with more valuable prizes may last multiple days. Shadow's Run Event An Event that started on 9 December 2015, "Shadow's Run" introduced Shadow the Hedgehog to Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom as a playable character, whom players could play with for free for the duration of the event. However, by completing Shadow's Special Event, which features a beautiful sunset setting, players could unlock him forever. Holiday Event For the holidays of 2015, Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom was decked out in the spirit of the season. This included redesigned levels with snow, remodeled characters with holiday outfits, holiday-themed events, special Christmas objects on the tracks and the release of a unique Holiday Sprite named Flurry. Bauble Battle and Egg-mania Event From December 19, 2015, players were able to fight Marquessa in a Special Event Boss Battle. Here, the player chases after Marquessa as he hurtles hazards at the playable characters. The objective is simply to keep combating Marquessa and counter his hazards to achieve the highest score possible. The event also features the motif from the 2015 holiday events. After the holidays, this became a permanent event. Scoring Mechanics Players are awarded points during gameplay, and new high scores are recorded after a run. Furthermore, scoring high during the "Score Chaser" event can increase a player's rank and unlock greater prizes. One point is earned per meter travelled, and a hundred per enemy destroyed. The game also offers points for achieving combos - actions performed in quick succession, such as destroying enemies or narrowly dodging obstacles. Twenty points are awarded for each action, increased by ten after every fifth. Points are multiplied according to a player's Global Score Multiplier (GSM), and points of a given type (distance, enemies, or combos) may be multiplied further by individual Character Score Multipliers (CSMs), each of which adds the base 100% value of the score. For example, a GSM of 200% becomes a 3x multiplier, whereas a total "distance" CSM of 300% becomes a 4x multiplier; together, they make a 12x multiplier for the points earned from the distance travelled. Players can increase their their GSM primarily by acquiring XP from opened prizes. Unlocking extra characters and levelling them leads to higher CSMs as all characters in a team contribute. The highest GSM possible is 1000% at level 41 (25% gained per XP rank), although prizes are awarded for gaining further levels. Each character's CSM may reach a maximum of 700%. Prizes Prizes are awarded for completing Missions or Events, as well as for daily logins and some other occasions. Each prize provides XP for increasing the player's Global Score Multiplier, and contains usually a random amount of MVM Coins, or Power Stone Coins. Others instead offer Sprites or Boom Boosts, sometimes even as additional gifts. Noticeably, Sprites Bottles do not award XP, Rings, nor Red Star Rings; they instead provide either any "One Use" Sprite or level 1 "Forever" Sprite. The "Christmas Boxes" were offered around the end of 2015 as Daily Login bonuses or event prizes. Greens always offered a one hour Boom Boost (so long as they were received as a login bonus), Gold produced regular Rings, and Red granted a Red Star Ring. Each additionally gave one of the two special Christmas-themed Sprites, either Sparkle or Flurry. Reception The game has received mixed to average reviews. Some praise the good graphics, solid frame rates and use of the Sonic Boom franchise. Others, however, criticize it for lacking original ideas, and have pointed out that it is just another "recurring endless runner". As of December 2015, the game has received over eight million downloads. Trivia *This is the first sequel in the Mitchell franchise that does not take place in the same continuity as the first game; whereas Mitchell Dash took place in the continuity of the main Mitchell game series, this game is set in the Mitchell X continuity. *This is the first Mitchell X game in which Sarah is a playable character. *The trailer for Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X uses clips from the episodes "Guilt Tripping", "Cowbot", "Dr. Marquessa's Tomato Sauce", "The Curse of Buddy Buddy Temple" and "Late Fees" in the Mitchell X television series. Videos References Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:IOS games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Mobile games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Mitchell X video games Category:Mitchell X Category:Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom